The Power
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: I'm Back;) Hitomi has been kidnapped by a strange man who seems to know more about her then she does.*COMPLETE*wow!
1. Default Chapter

All right I don't own Vision of Escafowne or sailor moon this only thing I did was extended it I didn't add anything. (Please note no sailor scouts are in this book.)  
  
  
  
This tale takes place two years after the show Hitomi came back to Gaea five months ago. For she had nothing left on earth to keep her there she was in a car ascendant with her family she was the only savior, as they drove Hitomi saw Van watching her then she heard a screech there car hit a pick up truck. Van watched on in horror helpless as he seen his loves head hit a window Van thought she was Dead because he saw blood coming from her head He couldn't bare to see anymore. The day of the funeral Van could bare go but merle talked him into it. As he looked on he could not hold back the tears but then he saw someone standing alone in black  
  
"Could it be?" Van thought.  
  
It was Hitomi she was alive. Van had never been so happy. After the funeral Hitomi went home. She got into her P.J's and crawled into bed. She didn't go to school for a week her friends started to worry so they went to see her she looked terrible after a wail they left that night she saw. Van's image in the sky but when he saw her face she looked so sad she started to cry then she fell asleep.  
  
"I have to see her," Van said.  
  
That night about 2 in the morning Hitomi woke up to a light kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find the face of her love looking back at her. She hugged just to make sure he was there.  
  
"Hitomi I've come to take you to Gaea." She looked at him and smiled for the ferst time in a long time. Hitomi got up and grabbed something's and they left for Gaea.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
She and Van have been marred for three months now the wedding was beautiful. Van was dressed in White armor and Hitomi was dressed in a white kimono with gold flowers and a gold trim. Van had never seen a dress like it but it was beautiful so beautiful he blushed. As she came closer and closer Van's heart started to beat faster and faster finely she stood next to him, he starred into her green eyes. The day he has been dreaming for two years has come.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Five months have past sense the wedding and Hitomi has become happy again. One night she woke up from a nightmare she didn't scream she didn't sit up she just opened her eyes and starting breathing quickly her heart was racing. She dreamed that she was running on a road there were no tree's around just grass she was scared she felt that she was running away from something then she woke up.  
  
She looked over at Van sleeping soundly he looked so peaceful like an angel she quietly got out of bad and left the room she went to the top of the castle she kept looking toward the east.  
  
"It must be around midnight." She thought.  
  
She sat there for hours she just couldn't stop look that way. About 3am Van reached over but Hitomi wasn't there he want to look for her he went thought the entire castle calling her name but couldn't find her he started to worry  
  
"Maybe someone kidnapped her? But I would have woken up. Where are you Hitomi? The gardens." Thought Van  
  
He ran to the gardens but couldn't find her just as he was going to call the guards he saw something in the corner of his eye he looked up there on the roof was Hitomi. "Hitomi! Hitomi!" No answer he ran to the roof it took him about fifteen minutes there she stood about one steep from the rail her white dress and hair down to her shoulder blade blowing in the wind.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi are you all right?" he stepped infront of her and looked into her eyes she seemed to be looking at something but when he looked he saw nothing he gave her a slight shake she blinked and said.  
  
"Van?" then fell into he's arms. He picked her up and cared her downstairs.  
  
"Get a heeler now."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard ran down the hall Van cared her to there room the heeler came in a few minuets later. (Hours later)  
  
"Well she seems perfectly fine." Hitomi suddenly woke up with a gasp.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you all right?" asked Van with worry  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What happened?" asked Van.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Allow me? What do you remember." Asked the heeler.  
  
"I woke up from a nightmare about midnight Van was stell sleeping then I got out of bed I don't know why I felt something drawing me somewhere but something told me not to go then you."  
  
"Nothing else?" asked the heeler.  
  
"No."  
  
"I found you on the roof Hitomi."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Tell us about the dream." Said the heeler  
  
"I was running on a road there where no tree's just grass I felt scared I was running away from something though there was nothing behind me I was running away from something that scared me greatly."  
  
"Hmm, Get some sleep Heeler's orders."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"May I speak with you Lord Van?"  
  
"Of course." They went into Van's study each took a sit by the fire in large green armchairs.  
  
"What is the mater?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that you have to worry about Hitomi's safety."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Van rising from his chair.  
  
"Well keeping in mind Hitomi's history of telling the future, I believe that some is planing to kidnap the Lady Hitomi."  
  
"What! How did you come to this?"  
  
"Two things her dream and that you found her on the roof are apart of the same thing. In her dream she said that she was running from something she felt scared and when she woke up she felt something drawing her somewhere. That is why I believe some is planing to kidnap her. I think you should watch anyone acting strange around her and don't let her go off alone that most likely when they will strike and keep an eye on her dreams a specially if they start coming more often and more intense."  
  
"Thank you for your help heeler don't worry about it. Good night Lord Van."  
  
"Good night." The heeler left the room.  
  
"Dawn." Said Van  
  
Hitomi woke up about 8am Van was all ready up trying to think up ways to keep Hitomi safe. She waked over to Van and said.  
  
"Morning handsome." And gave him a kiss and sat down beside him.  
  
"Morning Hitomi."  
  
"You've been up sense this morning?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why do you thinking think someone is after me? I mean what do thay won't?"  
  
"I don't know. And how do you know some ones after you?"  
  
"I just do call it a feeling." She said standing up and walked over to the window.  
  
"People don't go after people for no reason."  
  
Van got walked up behind her hugged her and said.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you Hitomi."  
  
"I know but I'm scared Van someone's after me and I don't know who or why."  
  
She turned to him and said.  
  
"Thank you Van."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being there when I need you."  
  
"I wasn't there when your family died."  
  
"No but you where when I really needed you."  
  
"Thanks Hitomi I wont fail you again."  
  
"You never have." She hugged him and closed her eyes then suddenly she opened them and looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing I just felt someone watching me that's all." Van looked out the window and said.  
  
"Where from."  
  
"It's probably nothing I'm just jumpy from last night."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok." Van went back to his desk and continued his work Hitomi went outside. But true enough someone was watching them from a tree. He smiled an evil smile and said.  
  
"Soon Hitomi you wont be able to resist me."  
  
The man jumped out of the tree and ran into the forest. Over the next weeks Van would find Hitomi late at night starring in the same direction but all ways in different parts of the castle never in the same place twice. Van would ask about her dream she would say I don't remember but she did remember her dream but she didn't know why. It was the same dream she had before but she felt more fear what ever was after her was scaring her badly.  
  
One day Hitomi was in the garden went she had this over whelming urge to go for a run she went inside and put her running gear on then went back outside the only guard was in a castle window. She looked up at him then ran off he tried to follow but lost her he ran back to the castle and into Van study.  
  
"The lady Hitomi has run off."  
  
"Call all of the guards." Van ordered. (Moments later)  
  
"Hitomi has ran off. It's the people who are after her I wont everyone looking for her in every direction." Van ordered.  
  
Hours went be no sign of Hitomi but then Van thought of her dream and head to the west about twenty minuets later he came to a stretch of land that had no trees around it. He road for about a half-an-hour he found Hitomi she was lying on the ground with a large man standing over her saying.  
  
"You were able to resist me for a long time but I allways win, your powers are strong."  
  
"Get away from her!" Van stood beside his horse and draws his sword.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I will kill you if you don't."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha you think you can defeat me? You're going to need an army." He snapped his fingers and a ship came out of no where, a rope came down he picked up Hitomi grabbed the rope and he was pulled up fast. Van brought out his wings and flew after them but the ship vanished.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed he came back to the ground fell to his knees and sat there for only a few minuets in shock when he got up he said.  
  
"I will kill the man who took my wife." He got on his horse and road as fast he could to Fanelia.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Call all my advisers."  
  
"What is lord Van?" asked an Adviser named Michael  
  
"Someone has kidnapped Hitomi."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Tell Allen what has happened and tell to keep a look out for a large man with brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Yes sir." (Hours later)  
  
"Van I came as soon as I herd." Said Allen.  
  
(Well I'm stopping here. Please review?) 


	2. chapter 2

All right here is the second chapter. I don't own sailor moon or Vision of Escafowne. I didn't change anything.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Van we will find Hitomi." said Allen  
  
"Thanks for your help Allen."  
  
"Hitomi is like a sister to me."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Months past with no sign of Hitomi disaster stuck one day a solder came in with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Lord Van we believe we found Hitomi." said A red head soldier  
  
"Where is she?" asked Van  
  
"I'm sorry sir all we found was this." The solder gave him a pair of white snickers with blood all over them.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Where did you find them?" asked Allen  
  
"In the dragon forest."  
  
"No!" Yelled Van with tears in his eyes. Van fell to his knees his world had been crushed. Everyone left Van alone.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Days past Van never left his room not eating or drinking he wished to die. Finely after five days he fell asleep. He was awakened by something tapping him on his forehead. Looking down at him was a ghostly figure looking like Hitomi. Only she had longer hair in braids.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"No I'm her grandmother."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Van  
  
"To give you hope my granddaughter is alive."  
  
"No she's not I saw her shoes." Said Van  
  
"That was animal blood." Said Hitomi's grandmother.  
  
Van felt a little hope at her words. The ghost moved her hand toward the wall the room disappeared and turned into a lab. It was dark the only light was in the middle of the room with Hitomi laying on a table under the light held down by chains. Van walked toward her.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van said.  
  
"She can't here you." said Hitomi's grandmother.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Van  
  
"In your room we never left. I only changed it." said the ghost  
  
"What dose he wont with Hitomi?" asked Van  
  
"He wont's her true self."  
  
"I don't understand ghost?" said Van  
  
"Hitomi isn't who she appears to be." Said the ghost  
  
"Then who is she?" asked Van  
  
"She is a child of the white moon. But she doesn't know it. Her captor does he want's to use her power to take over Gaea." Seconds later they were flouting over a forest.  
  
"Look for this beam." There was a small gold streak in the middle surrounded by purple light.  
  
"When you see it fly to the source and there you'll find Hitomi. Stay in fanelia or you wont see It." then the ghost vanished and Van was in his room again but now he had more then just a little hope he knew his true love was alive.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Show me your true form." Said a brown harried man  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Hitomi  
  
"Don't lie to me Hitomi. No matter I'll make you show your true from. One thing about your people when subjected to enough pain or frightened enough you send out a distress signal then the real fun begins. Ha, Ha, Ha." Hitomi feared what the man will do.  
  
"Van where are you?"  
  
  
  
All right I'm leaving it here. I don't know what to do next if any of you have an idea please tell me. And don't forget to review please. 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own anything.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van sat in his room not a signal light shining, he played over and over in his mind what Hitomi's grandmother had said to him. "She is a child of the white moon." Van has heard of the people of the white moon in legend, some called them goddesses others called them angels. It's said that Dracionian's were banished from the white moon that is why they are thought of as demons, for people of the white moon are known as the deliverers of peace.  
  
Even if she was one of the white moon's people, all Van wanted was to see Hitomi's face, her smile, and her laugh, hear voice ones again. It was torture for Van too have had Hitomi again only to lose her it felt like Van's heart was ripped out of him and stabbed with a jagged dagger. Van couldn't imagine the horrors Hitomi was going through and he was helpless to stop them  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Hitomi sat on the floor of a cold, dark, damp cell, she was pale from lack of sunlight, her face, arms, and lags, bruised from the beatings, her back hert from the lashes there were so many of them you couldn't tell between the blood and the lashes.  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to believe of what she saw; she knew her torturer couldn't be whom she'd seen maybe a doppelganger? But she'd know if it were a doppelganger or not. The door opened with creek to figures stood in the door they were torturers the tall one walked over picked her up by her shirt and slammed her into the wall, causing her back more pain.  
  
"Were going to have fun with you witch." Said the tall figure  
  
The shorter one stayed silent, the tall one pulled Hitomi toward the door, making her run into the shorter one, he pushed her of him causing her to fall to the ground face first. The tall one grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her to a dark room. The tall one pushed to her knees.  
  
"So nice of you to join us Miss Kanzaki. Put her in there." Said a tall dark harried man pointed to a medium sided circle.  
  
The two men through her into the circle a crystal barrier rose from the ground. There were some strange markings in the circle that started to glow a dark light that could send shivers down your spine just looking at it, Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of it the light got brighter and brighter the dark light engulfed Hitomi. She shielded her eyes from the light ones she moved her arms away from her eyes, she found her self in a dark forest.  
  
Hitomi heard something big coming, she saw two red eyes walking toward her it came closer Hitomi could now see that it was a dragon she started to run the dragon took after her, it caught up quickly jumped infront of her Hitomi stopped with a skid. The dragon roared Hitomi could smell it's breath it smelled like death, it lunched at her mouth open ready to eat her. Hitomi screamed like never before. A gold crescent moon appears on her forehead, a golden beam with a purple beam in the middle reached for the sky, the dragon and darkness disappeared Hitomi was in the circle again.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van saw the beam removed his shirt brought out his wings grabbed his sword and took off toward the beam. Allen and his crew saw the beam as well boarded the Crusade took after the beam.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
The crystal barrier around the circle shattered. Hitomi bolted for the door but was stopped by her tall torturer, Hitomi struggled to get free but her held he grip firmly.  
  
"Take her to her cell." Ordered the tall dark hared man.  
  
"Yes Marcus." Said the tall one.  
  
When they reach Hitomi's call the call one grabbed Hitomi by the hair pulled her head be a little and said.  
  
"Just wait and see what we're going to do to you next."  
  
Then pushed her in slamming the door behind her. A few hours later Hitomi heard an explosion.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van ran through the hall looking for Hitomi, when he came upon a boy, same size, and same hair color.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?" asked Van  
  
"You defeat me and I'll tell you." said the boy  
  
Van attacked, the boy blocked easily pushing Van back the boy said.  
  
"Your girlfriend screamed real nice when we tortured her. Let's see if you scream as nice."  
  
Van's blood bolded at what this boy was saying. He attacked the boy again the sounded of their swords clashing echoed through the halls, Van's and boys swords were locked like an X right next each others faces. Van pulled a dagger from his pant leg and stabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy stumbled back a few steps then fell to the ground.  
  
"I have defeated you, now where is Hitomi?"  
  
"Down the stairs behind you, at the end." The boy through him a pair of bloody keys then died.  
  
Van cot the keys then run down the hall he reached the end an old wooden door was all that stood between him and his love, his heart was ready to jump out of his rip cage, the door swung open. Hitomi sat on the floor, her clothes ripped and bloody, she had bruises all over her and was very pale.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van whispered  
  
Van walked over to her knelt down infront of her all most afraid to touch fearing that he'll hert her. Van moved his hand up to her face but her moved away before he could touch her. Van stopped after she moved away, He looked into her eyes and saw that saw was afraid of him.  
  
"What did they do to you Hitomi?"  
  
Van grabbed her wrist not hard but gently, pulled her up then began to run down the hall with Hitomi behind him they ran from hall way to hall way trying to find away out when they ran into Allen.  
  
"Hitomi?" Allen said.  
  
He moved toward her and tried to put his hand on her face but she moved away in fear.  
  
"Van what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know Allen when I found her she moved away from me too."  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, well the demon has come to save the angel." Said Marcus.  
  
Hitomi saw Marcus and became so afraid that she fainted.  
  
"What have to done to her?" demanded Van  
  
"I'm sure you ran into some swordsmen that looked similar too you, I hypnotized Hitomi to believe that they were you two, so then they tortured her she thought it was you two."  
  
"You jack ass!" Van yelled  
  
Van and Allen attacked Marcus; Marcus defeated them with ease leaving them very bloody.  
  
"You came all this way to die."  
  
"Van we half to get out of here." said Allen  
  
"You're not going any where." Said Marcus.  
  
Just then the wall next the then was destroyed it was the Crusade. The crew jumped over helped up Van, and Allen, picked up Hitomi then jumped back and took off for Fanelia.  
  
Marcus walked over the hole in the wall and said.  
  
"We'll meet again."  
  
I'm leaving it here. What will happen? Will Hitomi ever trust Van and Allen again? And what will happen now that Hitomi started to remember that she is a child of the white moon? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. Please review 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own anything This is PG-13 chapter Before I forget again Hitomi's hair grown long down past her shoulder blades.  
  
After Hitomi fainted she remembered a brown harried man waking her up with a hard smack across the face then he put something in her mouth to stop her from screaming then started hitting her with a rod on the back, arm, and legs. Then hit her over the head knocking her out. She found her self in a small dark room with single bed no windows it was worm. She sat up moved to the far right hand corner at the top of the bed  
  
"I'm on a ship. They must be moving me." Hitomi thought.  
  
Allen and Van awoke and were finished being bandaged up they noticed that Hitomi wasn't with them they went to the bridge to see if Gadess knew where she was.  
  
"Good to see you up around sir." Said Gadess.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?" demanded Van  
  
"Isn't she with you?" said Gadess  
  
"We have to find her." Van said in a panic.  
  
All kinds of thought were racing though Van's mind now.  
  
"Search the ship from top to bottom." Allen said.  
  
Van, Allen, and his crew searched the ship Allen and his crew searched the top and Van searched to bottom. It was there he found a small door in the vary botem of the ship the place where you would expected to find rats.  
  
The doorknob started to turn slowly the door opened Hitomi's heart was racing she saw Van. He gasped he walked over to the bed sat down then said.  
  
"Hitomi how did you get here?"  
  
No answer she stayed in the shadows Van could only see the outline of her and her green eyes. He looked down at her legs then he saw something a small drop of fresh blood Van ran from the room, out side of the room was a lantern he lit it then came back in. She looked at him her check was very red like it had been just hit hard she had dried and fresh blood all over her she had been just beaten with a rod. Van fell to his knees.  
  
"How could I let this happen? HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!" Van screamed loud enough that you could here though the whole ship.  
  
Van just sat there looking at Hitomi a few moments later Allen came running stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hitomi.  
  
"The man who did this was on his ship and he'll have his head on the wall at the end of the day." Yelled Allen Van got up and started to walk toward Hitomi but Allen stopped him.  
  
"She's most likely still afraid us we should get the healer." Van nodded "Get me the healer now!" yelled Allen to his crew  
  
With in seconds the healer came running down the hall, it just happened to be Millerna she ran into the room and gasped at the sight of Hitomi, Millerna slowly walked over to Hitomi and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hitomi would come with me to the sick bay so we can help you?" asked Millerna holding out her hand.  
  
Hitomi looked at the hand then at Van and Allen. Millerna can see that Hitomi was afraid of them.  
  
"It would be best that you two left." Millerna said.  
  
Allen and Van left to the bridge followed by Allen's crew. Millerna extended her hand again to Hitomi; Hitomi took the hand and followed Millerna to the sick bay. It took Millerna over five hours to patch up Hitomi a lot of her cut needed stitches. She gave Hitomi some morphine and she was sleeping soundly, Millerna left the room to find Van and Allen out side.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Van with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Well she'll be fine, but mentally is something different Hitomi went through a grate shock as you said, Hitomi thinks you and Allen were the ones torturing her I don't know if she'll ever get over that. I found this where we found Hitomi." said Millerna handing Van the letter.  
  
Van opened it and read aloud.  
  
"You have taken my angel and power source this is just a warning I can take her when I wont her but I think I'll torture you for wail you have to worry about. When I'll come. If you can stop me. And what I'll do to her when I get her back. Sleep well."  
  
"Did you find the person who did this?" asked Millerna  
  
"No he got away." Said Allen.  
  
A few hours later they returned to Fanelia Hitomi was put in room right next to Van's, Van wonted her in his so he could keep an eye on her but Millerna advised it wouldn't be a good idea for Hitomi was still afraid of him. Night and day Van would sit by Hitomi hoping she'll be all right praying for her to awaken.  
  
Hitomi was having a rather interesting dream. Hitomi walked along an old partly destroyed road leading to a destroyed city. Hitomi knew this city but where from? She continued to walk along as if she knew where she was going she stopped at an old Victorian stile home it looked like if you were to touch it, it would collapse.  
  
"I see that even with your memories erased of this please you still remember your home."  
  
Behind Hitomi was a small little fairy with four clear wings and silver hair in odango's with streamers down to the ground wearing a white dress with a bow at the top with a crescent moon in the middle. And a smaller crescent moon in the middle of her forehead with three small gold beads coming from the crescent moon and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" was the only thing Hitomi could think of saying.  
  
"I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom your former home Hitomi let me explain. One thousand years ago there was a wonderful Kingdom known as the Moon Kingdom you were the only daughter of My best Knight Sir Archer. But sadly the Moon Kingdom was destroyed everyone but my self and advisers died using the silver crystal I sent you and all the people here to be reborn on earth in the future. A lot of your memories I can't tell you but I can help you remember it was only come a little at a time but you shell remember everything with in time and with in that time you she remember how too use your powers. Even without your memories you use a little of your power. And you shell remember what truly happened wail you were in the hands of Marcus."  
  
A silver light over came Hitomi the light felt worm and calming Hitomi floated in the light for several seconds the light faded. Hitomi was in a large room lying in a large comfortable bed she looked around Van sat on a chair next to the bed fast asleep he looked different when he was at Marcus's castle he looked evil and heartless and he was slimmer now. The words "you shell remember what truly happened wail you were in the hands of Marcus." Ran through Hitomi's mind. Hitomi got out of bed and headed toward the balcony she passed a mirror on the way she noticed a golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"So it was real." Hitomi thought.  
  
With in a few moments it faded away. Hitomi noticed all her cuts and scars were gone all of them but the bruises were still there she smiled and continued too the balcony. It was a beautiful starry evening there was a warm breeze coming from the south. Hitomi cried at the sight if the sky it had been so long sense she'd seen the real sky Hitomi took a deep breath of the sweet air.  
  
Van awaked to find Hitomi gone and the balcony door was opened Van stepped onto the balcony Hitomi was standing there hair and dress bowing in the wind she was wearing a long white nightgown. Van feared if he said anything she'd get seared and fall off the balcony but he pushed down all his fears and said.  
  
"Hitomi are you all right?"  
  
She turned Van stood behind her with concern and love in his eyes in his eyes now that he was awake he did look different then at Marcus castle he looked so loving and kind and his eyes were different there was love in them. Hitomi slowly walked over to him and looked him in the eyes and said.  
  
"Was it you in the castle."  
  
"No Hitomi it wasn't Marcus hypnotized you too believe that the men torturing you were Allen and I. But my self nor Allen would never lay a hand on you."  
  
Hitomi ran her fingertips over Van's face the a golden crescent moon faintly glowed on her forehead when the crescent moon faded Hitomi know that the man that looked like Van wasn't the real Van. She didn't know how she know she just did.  
  
"I know Van" Then she kissed him passionately. Van wrapped his arms around her she flinched in pain when he touched her back.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi I-I."  
  
"Its ok Van you didn't do it just touch me gently for a wail."  
  
"Hitomi I swear to the gods I'll protect you and kill Marcus for what he did to you. I wont fail you again my love."  
  
"I know you'll protect me Van. I'll try to fight him if he try's too take me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow I did it that's so cool when I wrote most of this fic I was feeling dark at the time so that's why it's a little dark ok? And help me I don't know what to do next. Please I beg to some kind reviewer give some idea's please. 


	5. chapter 5

I own zip  
Van and Hitomi went back inside Hitomi sat on a blue armchair Van sat in the armchair next to her starring into the fire. In the light of the fire Van grew vary handsome you could see the reflection of the fire in his eyes which looked too be worried about something.  
  
"What are you worried about Van?" asked Hitomi  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're a terrible liar Van. Tell me what's wrong?" He sighed and said.  
  
"Tell me Hitomi do you think I'm a demon?"  
  
"What! Why would I think that?"  
  
"Legends say that Draconian's were banished from the white moon and sense the children of the white moon were deliverers of peace the Draconian's were thought of as demons. I never told you this but (sniff) the reason there are so few Draconian's is because we were hunted like animals." Hitomi got up and knelt down infront of him placed her fingers on his lips her eyes filled with love and said.  
  
"Van I never have and never will think of you as a demon for a demon can't be as sweet, and kind as you are and don't you ever think yourself to be a demon ever. I don't know if the Draconian's were banished or not but one things for sure I love you and that's not going too change." She wiped the tears from his eyes, he cupped her head by his hands, her words were so kind and understanding. Now he knew he loved her more then life it's self when she left the first time he knew he would see her again but after Marcus took her he didn't know if he would ever see her alive again he looked into her beautiful green eyes and said.  
  
"How did I ever live without you Hitomi?" She smiled and said.  
  
"You know ever sense I found out who I am I feel connected to Gaea like I belong here. Even before when I first came here I felt I belonged here with you." she got up from here she sat walked over to the fire, wile watching it dance she said.  
  
"Van I don't think the Draconian's were banished from the white moon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't really know, but I now I was there Van on the white moon one thousand years ago."  
  
"That's impossible no one can live that long only the Lunarian Queen lived a thousand years."  
  
"I didn't I dyed but was reborn and I am a Lunarian Van. Some of it is still foggy but one part is clear I'm a Lunarian. That's why Marcus is after me he must know what I am, but what I don't get is how does he plain to use to take over Gaea?"  
  
"I think Hitomi only he knows that answer." Said Van walking toward her  
  
"It's almost funny all my life I thought I was human and then I wake up one day and find out I'm not even close." Tears were forming in her eyes  
  
"Hitomi I would rather be a Lunarian the a Draconian believe me you're blessed." Hitomi looked at Van there was so mush sadness in his eyes it was almost unbearable  
  
"Why in world would you hate who you are? I know that Draconian's are thought of as demons but it can't be that bad."  
  
"You have no idea. I must go I have meeting with some officials." Said Van placing a kiss upon her forehead. Hitomi was left alone in the darkening room with the fire dying down; the shadows started to consume the room until only Cole's remand of the ones laminating fire. Hitomi couldn't stand it she spent months in the darkness alone, she couldn't do it for any amount of time.  
  
Hitomi left the frightening room and started to wonder around the castle, she wondered aimlessly until she heard shouting coming from the east wing; she followed the shouting through the endless corridors, she was lead to large wooden door with dragons carved into them. She lend on the door and placed her ear on it, the shouting was coming from Van and two other men.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" yelled an old man  
  
"Because if you don't your kingdoms will fall." Yelled Van  
  
"He lies, there is no new enemy he's just trying to get us to join him so he can take over the world. Don't forget he's a half Draconian demons banished from the white moon so you know there never up to any good." Shouted the younger man  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi heard everything. 'Is this what Van faces because he's half Draconian?' Hitomi thought. Suddenly memories flooded her mind of the past of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"They weren't banished." Hitomi whispered  
  
*~~~*  
  
"All of the Draconian should be killed including filthy half breeds like you." shouted the old man  
  
Van sat speechless at his desk this man had said the worst insult he'd ever heard how could he say something like that? Suddenly Hitomi burst into the room looking vary angry.  
  
"Hitomi what are you doing here?" Asked Van with concern and worry, fear something might have happened. Hitomi smiled sweetly at Van and scowled at the others. The old man with short white hair and blue eyes wearing a black robe like a muck would wear and hobbling around with a cane. The younger man had short brown hair and brown eyes he wore a dark blue solders uniform and a dark blue helmet with a white fluffy feather on top.  
  
"What are you doing here woman?" ordered the old man. Van wanted to rip the mans throat out for speaking to his wife like that but he needed there help  
  
"Watch it old man." Snapped Hitomi  
  
"I heard what you said about Van, to they such things is disrespectful to Draconian's and Lunarian's."  
  
"We don't care about ether let the Lunarian's and Draconian's die, the Lunarian's we're most likely banished as well." Said the younger one.  
  
'He doesn't know that the Lunarian's are the people of the White Moon?' thought Van  
  
"How dense are you? The Lunarian's are the White Moon's people or as you call them deliverers of peace. The Draconian's were never banished, Queen Serenity sent them to the mystic moon to help the people them after chanceries there they lost there Crescent Moons but kept there wings after Gaea was created they came here. So if you want to be discussed with anyone be discussed with yourselves." Said Hitomi holding her head up high, felling very proud of her self  
  
"Who do you think you are wench?" said the old one  
  
"What did you call me?" asked Hitomi infuriated at what this male had called her. She was so angry her crescent moon shined lightly on her forehead but enough for the two men and Van to see.  
  
"Sh-she's one of them a person from the White moon." said the young one almost in a whisper  
I'm ending it here. What's going to happen now that Hitomi's powers is starting to come out and how is Marcus planning to get Hitomi back? And how will they stop him? stay tuned. I was thinking of discontinuing the book because I was getting no reviews but then out of the blue I got one and it rekindled my flame for this book and started write in this book again which I never thought I'd do. thanks all. Till next time Firebird Phoenix. P.S I don't remember why there are so few Draconian's but I think it's a good reason then it shows Van's tormented and hert soul. 


	6. chapter 6

I've returned I have to admit I almost lost interest in this story but then I thought I can't leave you readers out there hanging can I. Sorry for the vary long wait.  
  
'Her power is getting stronger if I want her back I'm going to have to get her quickly.' Thought Marcus  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi's crescent moon faded, she felt like all of her energy was gone all she waned to do was go to sleep.  
  
"Unbelievable! We are in the presence of an angel." said the old man in a whisper  
  
"Van is half Lunarian so he too is an angel." said Hitomi  
  
"Van I'm going to get some rest. I hope you three and come with some agreement to settle your argument." Said Hitomi leaving  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi was ones again in the Moon Kingdom outside of her home.  
  
"What am I doing here?" asked Hitomi  
  
"To find out about your past." Said Queen Serenity floating down behind Hitomi  
  
"What do you meen you send I would learn all of my past over time."  
  
"Some yes but not this, this it something you were never told but should have been. (Sigh) One year after Princess Serena was born my husband died, I was devastated he was my true love I loved him with all my heart and more if possible, and as the months dragged on I found comfort in one of my knights a Sir Archer. We feel in love and he fathered my second child it's forbidden for the Moon queen to have two children if the council found out they would kill the child. So fearing for you I went to my retreat on the dark side of the moon before my pregnancy could show. I took Sir Archer and Serena along with me and nine months later you were born after which I gave you to Sir Archer to raise, I used the Silver Crystal to return my waist to its normal size. Sir Archer and I decided that it was best we never told you who your real mother was, he told everyone while at the retreat he feel in love with a madden who worked there and they had a child but she died in child birth no ever expected anything. That is why Marcus is trying so desperately to get his hands on you.(Not that way you hentai's) The power of the royal family is incredibly strong and we can use the Silver Crystal no other can, do you understand now?"  
  
"I think so because I was royal on the Moon Kingdom my power is greater then his."  
  
"Yes. You should know that when you get all of your memories return you will become Princess Hitomi second born of the Moon Kingdom. Now I must go farewell my daughter." A warm silver light overtook Hitomi. She awoke in her bedchambers with Van looking down on her.  
  
"Morning beautiful."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where were you in your dreams?" asked Van kneeling beside the bed  
  
"In the moon kingdom."  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi was about to answer when a load explosion rocked the palace.  
  
"It's Marcus He's come for me." Said Hitomi with fear in her eyes she was terrified that she might be taken back to that dreadful place. Her heart started to pound with fear.  
  
"Over my dead body he will." Said Van grabbing his sword and heading off to battle.  
  
"Be careful." Said Hitomi down the hall after her husband. Hitomi watched from her room as Van brought Escaflowne back to life and began to fight but Marcus's forces were to strong. Van's men began to fall but none gave up they loved there queen too mush to let her be taken by this evil man to be used for evil purposes. Escaflowne was blown to the ground one of the enemies Guymelef's stepped on Escaflowne's shoulder then reached down and ripped off the door for the pilot's compartment, it tore Van out of there then started to fly back to Marcus's ship some how Marcus got hold of some Zaibach technology.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi raced outside after she saw Van taken out of Escaflowne the Guymelef had almost reached the ship when Hitomi had gotten outside.  
  
"Van!" she screamed a blast of golden light erupted from Hitomi's crescent moon the entire city was bathed in the light, the enemies Guymelef's were obliterated including Van's captor. Van started to fall, his wings burst from his back letting white feathers rain down from the sky, soon as Hitomi saw that Van was alright she clasped to the ground exhausted.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as she fell to the ground. Van landed next to her knelt down beside her he hugged her body lessening, praying that she was still breathing with a sigh a relief he heard her breath, that when he noticed a faint crescent moon on her forehead but unlike the others this one didn't go away.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. She was in her bedchambers Van was sitting next to her looking to be in deep thought. He looked so handsome, in everything that has happened he hasn't changed his hair was still short, he wore the same red tunic and tan pants his sword was side on the table next to the bed. He wasn't taking any chances that Marcus might attack again. Hitomi reached up and put her hand on the side of his face. He looked down at her she was so beautiful, her majestic green eyes the very eyes that stole his heart, her soft hair, and her perfect skin. It was almost unbelievable to him that he was married to this angel. He always thought he would marry for country never for love but here he was married to the love of his life, the only woman who was able to melt the ice around his heart, show him the joys of life and run off the darkness in his soul.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Hitomi  
  
"Four days." Said Van with a smile Hitomi slowly sat up.  
  
"How did you do that, blast?" asked Van with a serious face  
  
"I'm not really sure. But when I saw what was happening I felt this serge of power. That's what Marcus is after. But I can't control the power so I don't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi it'll all workout I'm sure it will." Van hugged Hitomi close to him. This was the strongest test of their love they have ever faced but like all the others they will pass it.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"The first use of her royal powers. She is powerful, more powerful then I ever imagined. I must get her back before her full power is shown it's self." Said Marcus standing on a hill over looking Fanelia, the sky bathed in red, orange, and purple mixed together giving the land a magical feeling.  
  
"Soon my young Lunarian Princess soon." Marcus walked back to his horse and riding off to his newly rebuilt fortress.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Several days past slowly Hitomi never left the castle fearing Marcus but this night was different the air was warm, the star's were shining brighter them normal, and firefly's danced in the moonlight. Hitomi couldn't take it anymore she had to get out; she mounted a white stallion and road off into the night.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi had reached the valley where Marcus had first taken her; she got off her horse and started to look around. A twig braking behind her startled her; she turned and Marcus stood behind her. He grabbed her shirt and pulled only centimeters from his face, Hitomi could feel his hot breath upon her skin. Marcus through her to the ground, she hit the grass with a thud.  
  
"How did you know what I am?" asked Hitomi  
  
"You foolish girl, I've known what you are ever sense you first came to Gaea."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple. I'm a Lunarian too. I was the doctor that delivered you back on the Moon Kingdom. I tried to overthrow Queen Serenity but she was too powerful with that blasted Silver Crystal of hers so as punishment for my betrayal she created Gaea with the power of the Silver Crystal and banished me here. But Fate was kind to me, the Lunarian's on earth forgot of my banishment here and when they destroyed there own city they came here with all the magical animals of there land. So I bided my time waiting for the day when Queen Serenity to come to this overgrown ball of dirt too bring the Lunarian's here back to the moon, but she never came and so the Lunarian's, the Moon Kingdom, and Atlantis became a nothing more them a legend. As the decades passed I knew if the Lunarian descendents ever learned of their power they could pose a problem. So I created the legend of the Draconian's being demons of bad fortune, withered crops, floods and any deserter's, at first no one believed me but after a flew flash floods they started to believe me and started to hunt them. Then finely you came and I made it my life's mission to capture you and use you to take over this planit and now that I have you, I'll take care of your friends first don't worry they'll have a slow death, then the rest of this planit. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." As Marcus laughed flashes of all of the times Hitomi has shared with her friends here flooded her mind, and the thought of their deaths a rage bubbled inside her.  
  
She looked up at Marcus still laughing then and there she decided she had had enough it was time to destroy Marcus ones and for all. Hitomi could feel her power growing with every passing moment finely when it was at it's peek it exploded it a great blast of white light, but Hitomi's white light was combated with black light. The two powers pushed on each other, each only gaining inch's for seconds, but Marcus was more experienced in his powers he soon defeated Hitomi's power and pushed her back several feet and pushing her to her knees.  
  
"I've known of my powers for a lot longer then you child don't try to defeat me you will fail."  
  
"I have to try even if I am out numbered."  
  
"Brave but foolish, I think I'll kill your boyfriend first." Hitomi thought of Van dying slowly, and she would die before she would let that happen.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Said Hitomi in a raspy voice getting up ones on her feet she said.  
  
"He's my husband." The crescent moon upon Hitomi's forehead started to flash and a blast fifty feet high erupted from her and engulfed the whole valley. Inside Hitomi's cloths melted into a white dress, one-piece short skirt and caller with a pink medallion on the tip on the caller and a gold belt and sandals with straps rapping around her lower leg, it looked just like the dress the scouts wore on the Moon Kingdom. [1]  
  
"You will never again harm another soul Marcus." The light disintegrated Marcus, and that was the end of the warlord Marcus. The light dimmed and there stood Hitomi alone in the field still in her outfit from the Moon Kingdom her crescent moon shining proud upon her forehead. Hitomi collapsed.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Finely Hitomi started to stir and wake up she looked around the room and Van was sitting by her side asleep she got up and kissed him on the lips, he opened his brown sleepy eyes and smiled the moment he saw her face, her Lunarian mark now permanent.  
  
"This is starting to become a habit, you watching over me" Said Hitomi  
  
"Where else can I watch over a angel?" Van asked. Hitomi smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened?"  
  
"Judging from the light you gave off it was big."  
  
"I defeated Marcus." Van crossed his arms and did a fake pout and said.  
  
"But that was my job."  
  
"You can have the next one." Said Hitomi in a tease  
  
"Well I guess so." Van picked her up and spun in circles.  
  
"We must celebrate." Two days later everyone from the country and other countries were celebrating it went on for three days.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"Come on my lady one more push you can do it." Van held Hitomi's hand while she crushed it.  
  
"Congratulations it's a girl." The healer gave the newborn to her mother. She looked down upon her first child she had Van's black hair and her green eyes and her mother crescent moon. But she was saddened that her family could not have been there to see this. Hitomi looked down to the foot of the bed and there stood the ghost's of her Mother, Father, Brother, Grandma, and the fairy form of Queen Serenity, Hitomi smiled glad that her family could see this.  
  
"So what are we going to name her Mom?" said Van  
  
"While dad I was thinking of Serenity after my moon mother." Van picks up his daughter looks at her sweet small face.  
  
"How about Serenity Vari. After both other mothers."  
  
"It's wonderful Van." Van, Hitomi and Serenity lived in peace, as did the rest of Gaea. The Draconian's were no longer thought of as demons but Lunarian's and they wore their wings out with pride, and their population is not on the verge of extinction but there are as many Lunarian's as humans on Gaea now. Too honor Hitomi they built a statue of her with wings and crescent moon, to this day ancestor's of Van, Hitomi, the Draconian and all other races tell the tail of how the girl from the mystic moon not only saved their world but the Draconian race. And this ends the tail of the Lunarian princess and Draconian prince.  
  
The End:  
  
Wow I never thought I would finish this. Thank you to all my readers and reviews your review meen the world to me. And sorry for the vary long wait.  
  
[1] if you with 2 see the dress I was talking about mailing me and I'll send you a picture of them 


End file.
